


De vínculos y problemas

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will a estas alturas del partido puede admitir abiertamente que, tras sobrevivir del precipicio, pensó que el paso lógico en su relación con Hannibal, tan íntima de por sí, sería uno físico.Claro que no será él quien lo dará: suficiente tiene con el haberse enamorado de un maldito caníbal sádico que buscó arruinarle la vida. Tiene que ser el susodicho quien juegue la pieza.Aunque su resolución no significa que no mantenga miradas largas llenas de tensión que no impiden mostrar su interés.Solo que Hannibal no hace nada.--Post canon, donde Will y Hannibal viven juntos pero su relación está congelada en el tiempo. Will ya está entrando a desesperarse y cuando cree ver una luz, todo se va al demonio en el momento en el que Hannibal lo presenta como suhermano. ¿Es que acaso se ha imaginado todo entre ellos?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	De vínculos y problemas

Will a estas alturas del partido puede admitir abiertamente que, tras sobrevivir del precipicio, pensó que el paso lógico en su relación con Hannibal, tan íntima de por sí, sería uno físico.

Claro que no será él quien lo dará: suficiente tiene con el haberse enamorado de un maldito caníbal sádico que buscó arruinarle la vida. Tiene que ser el susodicho quien juegue la pieza. 

Aunque su resolución no significa que no mantenga miradas largas llenas de tensión que no impiden mostrar su interés.

Solo que Hannibal no hace nada.

¿Qué carajos significa eso?

-

-

-

Pasan dos meses recuperándose de sus heridas luego que Chiyoh, de una forma muy _deus ex machine_ , los salvara desde un bote y los dejara en una enorme casa en Alaska para irse quizás a dónde. Ahí estuvieron tratando el después de su cacería y baño en el océano: Will con una fiebre que por una semana no lo abandona, dejándolo como un ciervo recién nacido cuando por fin recobra la conciencia; y Hannibal cuya herida él mismo se cose como si fuera el maldito Exterminador.

Tras ese tiempo lamiendo sus heridas, Hannibal los considera lo bastante sanos como para retomar sus vidas pero tiene la insolencia de preguntarle si lo acompañará. 

—¿Qué? —contesta, sentado en un sillón leyendo una revista de tuercas que se trajo del minimarket (Hannibal casi se murió al oler en su ropa las galletas de chocolate que se comió).

—Estoy pensando retornar a Europa para lo que tendré que preparar ciertos elementos y por eso necesito saber de tus planes, si está en tu mente seguirme.

No puede no fruncir un poco el ceño, confundido. ¿Acaso no los tiró al Atlántico porque es incapaz de matarlo? ¿De vivir sin él? La pregunta incluso lo ofende—. Por supuesto que sí. Ya estamos fusionados, Hannibal, a menos que el problema sea que quieres dejarme acá.

Niega levemente con la cabeza pero su rostro sigue inescrutable—. Me parece bien, Will.

Es lo único que dice respecto al tema. Y es que esa es la otra cosa, este punto de su relación ha estado lleno de silencios. Will puede admitir que no sabe cómo regresar a su comodidad, por horrible que fuera, porque el muro es precisamente la profunda tensión romántica y sexual que los acompaña y que observa a diario.

Lo peor de todo es lo mucho que le cuesta leer a Hannibal, porque tras despertar de su delirio febril notó su distancia emocional. Y bueno, el que sea un psicópata facilita mucho su habilidad para ocultar sus emociones, lo que viene haciendo toda su vida y ahora está utilizando como nunca. 

Se queda dando vueltas al cómo podría creer que no quería seguir junto a él. Will ya no tiene vida, le es imposible volver a la que se armó, menos después de empatizar con el dragón, de cazar con Hannibal; el momento más sublime de su existencia. 

Podría decirle a Jack que sobrevivió y que Hannibal lo secuestró, copiarle la idea a Bedelia.

Pero no puede.

Porque el tema es que quiere estar con él.

El tema es que de verdad lo ama. No se explica el cómo, más allá de una cursilería filosófica de sentirse completo con él, tan visto, el conocimiento de su persona compartido por otro. No se imagina retomar su existencia tranquila antes de todo, cuando solo tenía a sus perros, sufriendo por el recuerdo de conocer tan bien a alguien y saberse tan entendido.

Días desde esa tensa conversación, Hannibal, quien estuvo toda la mañana haciendo unos supuestos trámites, aparece con una carpeta de la que extrae dos pasaportes, pasándoselos para que los vea.

—Hans Lugden y Wills Lugden —lee, aguantándose el interés por preguntar sobre sus apellidos. 

¿Es una señal romántica? ¿Es que su Hannibal está volviendo y reemplazará al robot que lo acompaña?

¿Vivirán en un sagrado falso matrimonio?

Hannibal asiente, tomando de su mano, sin tocarlo, su pasaporte—. Nuestro destino es Suecia. Tengo una propiedad en la que podremos alojarnos. Y no deberías tener problemas con el idioma, el inglés sigue siendo universal.

Ya, menos mal porque Will no tenía idea de cómo preguntarle hacia dónde mierda es que irían. Cabecea y guarda el pasaporte en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-

-

-

Su residencia es en unas de las zonas semi rurales del país, lo suficientemente campestre para Will y urbanizada para Hannibal.

¿Su relación? Tan fría como el agua del Atlántico, sin ningún avance (Will cree que han retrocedido hasta el momento de la oficina de Jack). Y se está esforzando: se ha convertido en su sombra cuando puede, lo acompaña a la sala (en silencio) y trata de poner temas de conversación; sus morbosidades habituales y cuando eso no funciona, incluso saca a Dante al baile.

(Una vez hasta le pidió que le enseñara una de sus recetas. La desesperación).

Y si eso fuera poco, ahora tendrá que relacionarse con extraños por una velada. Terrible.

A decir verdad, retomar el contacto social es algo que podría evitar de manera indefinida. Si su aventura como fugitivo le ha enseñado algo es que en serio detesta hablar con personas.

Pero Hannibal adora jugar con la sociedad y por supuesto que no puede convertirse en el ermitaño del bosque que Will personifica con felicidad.

Y, honestamente, el único motivo por el que acepta sin hacer más show de su molestia es porque así podrán fingir ser una pareja y podrá experimentar por unos minutos lo que es tener el completo interés romántico de Hannibal, su amor (aunque ni siquiera tienen una historia falsa ensayada. Supone que improvisarán).

Porque el problema ya no es siquiera que Will no quiere dar el primer paso. Después de estos meses está dispuesto a ser él quien los camine; el problema es que, tras estar tan seguro, no sabe dónde miente el corazón de Hannibal.

¿Será que luego de verlo asesinar, de verlo cumplir sus expectativas, desechó cualquier sentimentalismo hacia él? ¿Que el hambre que saciaba con su visión esté satisfecho?

Y la nueva problemática es que Will, mientras dispuesto a cruzar esa frontera sería una acción que cometería solo seguro de ser correspondido. No bajo este escenario; su vulnerabilidad ha sido demasiado abusada como para sacrificarla otra vez.

Así que espera con más ansias que las habituales a que llegue el matrimonio al que invitó Hannibal. Incluso se viste con sus mejores prendas, cosa de verse complementario al elegante traje marrón que viste su falso esposo.

Y cuando la pareja aparece y Hannibal les abre la puerta, Will hace uso de su empatía para copiar el relajo y convertirse en la mariposa social que nunca ha sido, saludándolos con modales perfectos.

Todo bien hasta que Hannibal los presenta, nada en su persona que lo muestre siquiera incómodo al decir—: Y este es mi hermano, Wills Ludger.

_¿¿Qué jodida mierda???_

-

-

-

No nota la cena, ni la interesante historia que se inventa Hannibal sobre hermanos perdidos y “sí, ese el motivo por el que Wills no maneja el sueco”, todo su cuerpo en auto piloto.

Se acuesta sin acompañarlo a la sala, argumentando un dolor de cabeza. Y en la cama se hace un ovillo, como cuando se siente así de horrible, para repasar una vez más esas palabras.

¿Es posible que leyera tan mal todo? ¿Es acaso que Hannibal siempre ha visto un vínculo fraternal a esta cosa entre ellos?

Se lleva la mano a la cara, apretando sus párpados. 

¡Pero ha sentido la tensión sexual! ¿Qué más fueron esos malditos pájaros fritos? ¿Y el tacto de Hannibal en su rostro y cabello? eso no ha sido incesto.

 _Oh Dios_ , ¿será él? ¿Podrá ser que ha estado proyectando siempre?

Se duerme con el estómago revuelto.

Al día siguiente desayunan como si nada, como si Will no quisiera levantarse y gritarle si es que acaso lo ve como un hermano y acusarlo de iniciar un nuevo juego.

Hannibal hace cero mención al tema, actuando como si no notara que Will se está deshaciendo en emociones.

Y son semanas así, sus conversaciones aún más superficiales; Hannibal envuelto en su manta de falsa humanidad sin dejarlo ver tras el velo, sin mostrarse a sí mismo, lo que solo hace que Will se sienta bajo una dificultad similar a caminar descalzo en la nieve.

No esperaba esta incomodidad. Sí discusiones y sobresaltos, incluso peleas físicas, pero no este desinterés, esta convivencia ordinaria.

Es un día tan normal como otro cuando llega a la conclusión de que cualquier interés que Hannibal tenía hacia él se completó en el risco dando paso al aburrimiento. Lo nota en cómo esta nueva vida está armada con él siendo un mero complemento: que podría largarse cualquier semana y nada cambiaría, que Hannibal bien puede rearmar su existencia. 

El dolor que siente ante la epifanía es tan vasto como el ser destripado (bien conoce la sensación).

Se excusa de la cena esa jornada, citando otra vez un dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué podría hacer? No puede volver a Estados Unidos. No tiene identidad ni dinero.

¿Será este su futuro? ¿Seguir a Hannibal fingiendo que no esperaba nada más? ¿Comiéndose el sinfín de sentimientos que lo hace pasar, acobardado por sí mismo, sucumbiendo a la rutina?

Es una verdadera pesadilla.

-

-

-

Por unos días juega con la idea de provocar de nuevo su interés; proponerle una cacería, ver si con eso reabre su afecto o su compasión al menos.

Pero cazar fue un acto tan íntimo y desgarrador, tan perfecto, que no puede posicionarlo bajo esta falsedad.

¿Acaso así se sintieron sus juguetes anteriores al perder su atención?

Dios, se siente como un adolescente cuyo enamoramiento no es correspondido. Solo que en su caso el tema es de vida o muerte y en este yace su felicidad. 

Porque durante esta angustia, y por Dios que ha sido así, Will puede admitir que su dicotomía moral quizás sí puede convivir con su oscuro instinto; que tal vez experimentarla con Hannibal pero bajo su propio diseño y no el del doctor, podría ser su conversión final.

Pero este nuevo precedente, el que su relación es unilateral, genera un escenario donde no puede entregarse a ese nuevo ciclo.

Es su temor ahora aburrirle todavía más, ni siquiera por supervivencia, que también factoriza, sino que por un tema de dignidad.

(Es en momentos así que recuerda la amargura de Bedelia, murmurando querer ser la última esposa de Barba Azul. Cuánto la entiende ahora).

-

-

-

El cómo todo llega a un fin es muy al estilo de ese poema conocido: no con una explosión, sino que un suspiro.

Más bien, un pequeño ladrido.

Will está sentado en la entrada al patio, tomándose un café en medio del frío otoñal, pensando en qué hará con su vida y en que no puede seguir tras una sombra, cuando lo siente entrar a la casa, inundando tanto sus pensamientos como su realidad.

Solo suspira, sin moverse, bebiendo más de su taza. Cree que tal vez Hannibal seguirá con sus cosas, sin interés por saludarlo, y está contento en sumirse en una nueva arista de apática melancolía al momento que escucha unos pasos demasiados suaves pero bulliciosos al mismo tiempo.

Unos pasos que bien reconoce con décadas de amor.

Se gira, ilusión y sorpresa en sus músculos, manos paralizadas sosteniendo la taza cuando de la puerta abierta siente unos ladridos enérgicos y una cola chocando con el piso.

Es un cachorro adorable, un golden retriever marrón con ojos gigantes y brillantes, una sonrisa llena de lengua.

Su corazón se aprieta como no ha sucedido en meses y por inercia deja el café a su lado para mover sus manos a sus piernas en clara señal de llamado al perro, que corre y se echa en su regazo. Son segundos de besos perrunos hasta que Will vuelve en sí, recordando a quien trajo al animal.

Lo ve parado recto en el umbral, ojos fijos en la escena pero sus facciones tan impenetrables como siempre. 

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde Will ha permitido a la barrera crecer y endurecerse, bajo el peso de su nueva compañía no puede dejarla extenderse más.

No si se tiene que someter a un futuro con otra pérdida. 

—¿Por qué? —susurra, manos en el pelaje suave del cachorro, dedos temblorosos acariciándole el lomo.

Cree que no contestará, que simplemente seguirá así, mirándolo lleno de otredad. Hasta que habla—. Me pareció que era algo que necesitabas y que yo podría obsequiarte.

Pero vuelve a pensar por qué, mueve la cabeza en negación—. No entiendo por qué te interesaría si necesito o no un perro, Hannibal.

Quiere reprocharle su falta de interés, su falta de compañía. El cómo lo evita, lo ignora, le da señales claras de cuánto se ha aburrido de él. 

El cachorro lame su muñeca y Will siente su garganta apretarse—. ¿Por qué? —repite, temeroso de la respuesta, de que este sea un nuevo juego y de cuánto no quiere participar.

Se deja observar sus ojos, oscuros ante el atardecer, y solo porque ha aprendido el idioma de sus pómulos, de su boca, nota la aprensión—. Quería regalarte algo, Will, algo que apreciaras con sinceridad.

—¿Qué planeas? —lo confronta y sin querer sus dedos aprietan un poco el pelaje del animal, quien lloriquea levemente, soltándose y lamiéndole los dedos.

—¿Tendría que planear algo? ¿No podría ser una acción espontánea?

Ríe sin emoción, levantándose y dejando jugar entre sus piernas al cachorro, quien luce ya cansado y se acuesta en el suelo—. Las únicas acciones espontáneas, o lo que es espontáneo para ti, que conozco han sido firmadas con dolor hacia mí. ¿Crees que eso debería ser reconfortante?

Sus labios finos se aprietan y una mano empieza a tronar en su muslo. Cuando Hannibal está nervioso hace eso, mueve sus manos, sus dedos; lo ha notado desde que empezó a pasar tiempo con él en su oficina, hace tantos años. Ahora presta atención lleno de expectativa, de la intensa necesidad de confrontar la situación.

— _Will_ —suspira su nombre con más sentimiento del que le ha mostrado en meses, caminando y parándose delante, los rayos del sol que quedan iluminando su perfil—. Tu compañía es el filo más cruel que he conocido pero es la única fuente para saciar mi sed. Habría pensado que mis limitaciones emocionales me podrían salvaguardar de lo que es este padecimiento, pero ante tu presencia soy una suma de debilidades.

Will siente los latidos de su corazón bombear en sus oídos, sus manos apretarse. Es frustración lo que lo tiene hablando en voz baja pero llena de furia—. ¿Podrías por una vez en tu mezquina vida hablar con simpleza? No entiendo esto, Hannibal ¿Me tratas como si te fuera a dar la peste y ahora me traes un perro?

Lo peor es que su garganta sigue apretada y si esto no mejora, en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar.

—¿Cómo podrías creer que me eres repulsivo? —escucha la frase que destila desdén.

—Por favor, no me meteré en laberintos lingüísticos para decirte que no me esperaba para nada el que me presentaras como tu hermano.

El ceño de Hannibal se frunce y Will desea que por favor no sea confusión, queriendo morir cuando lo escucha preguntarle y _¿cómo hacerlo?_

—Por Dios, eres tan detestable. ¡Esposos, malditos esposos! ¿entiendes? Y ya que estamos, para serte sincero, a estas alturas de nuestro intrépido escape y vida como fugitivos también me esperaba más carnalidad —vuelve a reír sin humor, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer entre rabia y mortificación—, pero tranquilo, no tengo ninguna expectativa a estas alturas.

Es medio minuto el que Hannibal se toma para responder, rostro tan inmutable como nunca, hasta que se lleva dedos al puente de su nariz—. Will, no quiero sonar como un cliché, pero tengo que preguntarte al ver que estamos en dos ondas terriblemente distintas de contextos. ¿Recuerdas tu semana enfermo?

—¿Si recuerdo la fiebre, el vómito, el dolor y las alucinaciones? ¿De nuevo? —contesta molesto—, solo algunas cosas. Algo que haga mi subconsciente por mi estado mental. 

Y es ahí: esa sonrisa con solo las comisuras de sus labios elevadas, ojos arrugados en los costados: su Hannibal—. _Oh, Will_ , creo que nos hace falta una larga conversación. 

-

-

-

No sabe que esperar de esto, enmudecido luego de estar tan enojado, temeroso e indignado. Es cansador sentir tanto.

Así que solo toma asiento en su sillón habitual, recibiendo con un cabeceo el vaso de whisky en su mano.

Hannibal se siente a su frente—. Supondré entonces que mi cambio de disposición te fue notorio, solo que hacia la conclusión contraria a la que esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿No era la idea hacerme ver cuán poco interesante me encuentras ahora que ya me viste encumbrar?

—El que puedas pensar en un universo en el que no eres la cosa más interesante en mi vida, me lo dice todo —junta sus manos en señal de que se pondrá a contar una historia—. Tenerte en mis brazos en el precipicio, aceptándome con tal sinceridad, fue magnífico, Will, más de lo que podrías imaginar. Tanto así que incluso al tratar nuestras heridas planeaba el siguiente paso para marcar nuestra unión.

—¿Hablas de romance, Hannibal? —lo interrumpe, incapaz de mantener la duda que lo ha carcomido—, ¿o es esto un vínculo fraternal? No me digas que son ambos puntos, por favor.

—Sé serio, Will. Por supuesto que hablo de _eros_ —y ahí está, de nuevo, esa mirada como la que le dedicó en el establo hace tantos años, y es que Will no podía estar tan equivocado—. Te traería conmigo a Europa, te mostraría nuestras naturalezas al desnudo, te llenaría de placeres y posesiones hasta que nunca más recordaras la palabra necesidad. Sin embargo enfermaste y mi visión cambió del todo.

Qué mierda. Sabe que no podría haberle dicho que no lo quería en su vida, o menos aún, murmurar el nombre de Molly, solo porque la única seguridad que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento, era su amor hacia él.

—Explicarte esto, Will, se me hace complejo y dudo poder entenderlo bien incluso ahora. Quise dedicarte mi tiempo y habilidad a tu recuperación, y aunque no podría identificar esto como arrepentimiento, no como lo que tú catalogarías como tal, pienso que en aquellos días me acerqué a sentirlo.

—No recuerdo nada de eso, solo despertar muy cansado y hambriento y tú sirviéndome comidas mientras se perdía la comodidad entre nosotros. 

Hannibal mueve su cabeza en leve señal de negación—. Creí que recordabas pero que no querías mencionar el tema, y yo mismo me encontraba demasiado confundido y melancólico para forzarlo. Y es que Will, si te pude tratar fue solo por tus minutos en el valle de los sueños, despierto y alucinando solo me pedías alejarme de ti. Pude ver tus ojos ahogados en miedo al sentir mi presencia. Mientras mi deseo era ser tu confort, calidez, me tocó ser la pieza central en tus pesadillas.

 _Oh._ Se rasca la barba—. Bueno, Hannibal, tiene sentido. Tú manipulación psicótica y ese jueguito con las luces me trajo horribles momentos cuando tuve encefalitis, no es algo que se elimina fácilmente y menos cuando estoy pasando otra vez por delirio febril.

—La lógica no se me escapa, Will, pero es paralela a la epifanía de saberme, pese a todo, como el monstruo de tu mente. Y no es algo altruista, que hasta en esto me mantengo en mi lejanía, ¿pero cómo podría convertirme en tu todo, amarrarte a mí cuando en el fondo soy la sombra en tu perdición?

—¿No es esto algo que debiste haber pensado al idearlo todo? ¿No han sido tus años de manipulaciones y torturas psicológicas el camino que elegiste para tenerme? No puedes ahora decirme que no esperabas repercusiones.

—No, Will, incluso los momentos que cambiaría si pudiera, después de pensarlo mucho, creí que eran la forma para llegar a ti. Solo que ver el efecto de mi presencia en tu estado más vulnerable me impactó. Cuando quería que te apoyaras en mí, darte el mundo, me encontré con que soy la bestia de la que quieres escapar —suspira, un movimiento suave pero que domina el silencio en la sala—. Repensé todos mis designios y en qué la mejor forma de recuperarte, no, de ganarte, sería dándote el completo espacio que necesitaras, sin insinuarme en ningún borde, sin mover la balanza a mi lado.

¿Cómo este estúpido caníbal se ha puesto más idiota con los años?—. No puedes de la nada cambiar el estilo del juego. ¿Porque mierda no podrías solo decirme que te da pena que mientras me moría de fiebre recordara cuando decidiste quemarme el cerebro?

Hannibal solo lo mira tratando de esconderse en su máscara de impasibilidad pero Will ya la reconoce, por lo que continúa—, o no sé, decirme que querías tener una relación sin manipulación. Poner fin a los juegos, cualquier cosa menos esta versión robot con la que he estado viviendo.

Se encoge de hombros—. Creí que recordabas esos episodios de delirio y que era tu deseo el no mencionarlos. También podrías haber dicho algo.

Y Will contestara, tiene tantas recriminaciones en el borde de la lengua, pero un ladrido en el patio lo interrumpe. Suspira ahora él—. ¿Y el señor Lloyd? mi perro, ¿a qué se debe?

—Han sido meses, Will, y solo te veía alejarte y entrar en ti mismo más y más. Claramente mi idea estaba fallando y bien, sé que en este mundo solo hay una respuesta infalible para sacarte una sonrisa.

Y es verdad, pero también él lo hace sonreír porque el pensar en esta horrible bestia que ama y que lo ama, sin saber cómo, sin tener idea de lo que está haciendo, sin experiencia alguna en sentirse así, lo hace sonreír como un idiota. Viéndolo ahí, confundido, lleno de errores y arrogancia, pero solo queriéndolo a su lado—. Dios Hannibal, hasta creo que podría ser algo muy de romance gótico o de eso cuentos medievales, porque la cosa es que querías que te eligiera, ¿no? Querías que yo, Will Graham, libre de cualquier manipulación o sugerencia, lleno de opciones, te viera a ti y a nuestra historia y me decidiera con quedarme a tu lado.

Un suave asentimiento.

—¿Y qué mierda crees que han sido todos estos meses conmigo acá mientras me presentas como a tu jodido hermano? —se levanta y va hasta donde él, viéndolo tragar, apoyándose en el espacio que dejan sus piernas—. Mi elección la hice cuando hablabas tus palabrerías sangrando en el suelo y decidí sacar mi revólver, con pésimos resultados por lo demás. Cuando te abracé y dejé que el Atlántico viera nuestro futuro: un final o una nueva oportunidad. ¿Podemos desde aquí en adelantar ahorrarnos los malos entendidos y hablar con claridad? Qué vamos Hannibal, entre tú y yo doblamos como a cuatro adolescentes en edad.

Brazos le rodean la cintura y con un movimiento suave y refinado lo tumban en un regazo, Hannibal no demorándose en acomodarlo, sentándolo de lado. Will se deja hacer, contento de resolver su triste situación, feliz de que no fuera el único ahogándose. Siente una mano afirmarse de su costado y otra acariciarle la mejilla—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Will. ¿Podrás perdonar mis futuros sobresaltos? Temo que habrán más, viendo el mal manejo que he tenido hasta ahora de mi amor hacia ti. Solo puedo prometerte que en esta oportunidad no sufrirás más daño de mi parte.

—Sí, Hannibal, que me tienes con meses viviendo en desdicha. ¿Y tú podrás soportar el que a veces de verdad me traigas terribles memorias? Podemos tratar de contrapesarlas con nuevas, con quizás más miembros para acompañar al señor Lloyd —no puede no emitir una leve risa, pensando en la docena de perros que sin duda conseguirá.

Y querría seguir así, riendo sin fin tan feliz pero los labios de Hannibal le comen la sonrisa y bueno, ahora tiene otras distracciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajaja me imagino la cara de Will al escuchar lo de hermanos, muy error 404. Esta idea la tenía de cuando comencé con Confianza y Vulnerabilidad, porque me encanta tratar el trauma que Will debe tener asociado con Hannibal (y por qué es un tema tan poco tratado en el fandom ;__;), pero luego se me olvidó y hace unos días la retomé y la escribí.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, siempre son buenos recibidos sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen sonreír durante estos terribles tiempos <3


End file.
